Here comes Big Al!
by Amun-Ra1
Summary: Since I suck at summarizing my stories... Just read it. Created for the soul purpose that the English Vocaloids don't get enough love.
1. Sayonara

I thought that Big Al was very much underrated, so I made this.

Have fun!

Oh and by the way… when someone is speaking in italics, they're talking in English.

----

It's been about 6 months since the 'creation' of Sweet-Ann and Big-Al. They hardly know who they were before being big stars; all they were told was that their old selves were 'talented nobodies' and that they really shouldn't worry about it. The instant that they debuted, they were both a hit. 'Vocaloid' technology enhanced their singing capabilities far past that of a normal human, while giving them an added flair in the form of a slightly electronic voice. They weren't exactly the first Vocaloids, though. There were several others, mostly in the country of Japan, with this unique enhancement. However, it seems that unlike the others, they were talented individuals that accepted to be modified into a Vocaloid. Big-Al and Sweet-Ann, on the other hand, didn't have a choice. They woke up, sore, with no memory of whom they were or how they became new-age Frankenstein monsters.

But they accepted it. They had a great life, were respected, and all they had to do to keep their lifestyle was sing a song or two.

Two months ago, a girl named 'Miku Hatsune' gave him a call. She's one of, if not the, most famous Vocaloids in the world. Originally from Japan, her influence spread like a wildfire, covering the entire globe.

She wanted to do a duet with Big-Al. Big-Al, of course, accepted. How could he not?

The song was agreed to be in Japanese. Somehow, Big-Al knew Japanese already. He guessed he already knew how to speak it in his past life. Miku and Big-Al agreed on having the song released on her album, with Big-Al getting a portion of the profits.

----

"Nooo! Not agaaain!" Kaito cried out in anguish, popping open a lid of ice-cream and finding that it had all turned to liquid.

Miku giggled as she walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. "Left the ice cream out overnight again, Kaito?" Miku asked cheerfully.

"…yes." Kaito said, drooping his head down in defeat.

Miku just patted him on the head and reached for the apron. "Don't worry; we'll get more later today." She then felt cell phone in her pocket buzz and ring, reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Flipping it open, she spoke quickly and cheerfully. "Moshi moshi, Miku Hatsune speaking."

"_Mashi mashi,Miss Hatsune."_ Spoke out a deep voice with a heavy American accent. "This is Big-Al, remember me?"

"Oooh! Al, how have you been doing?"

"Wonderfully! In the last month, my sales in Japan have nearly tripled! I guess I have you to thank for this, huh?"

"This is wonderful news, Al! I've been reading some of my fan-mail, and I've gotten plenty of positive feedback on my choice to do a song with you."

Kaito dumped the now empty ice cream carton into the trash compactor. "Miku, who is that?"

Miku moved her mouth away from the phone. "It's Big-Al. Remember when I went to America to do a song with him?"

Kaito picked up a pen and started a grocery list. "Oh yeah, that guy. I have to admit, he's pretty good."

"Miku, I'd like to propose something, both to you and your friends. I would like to move in with you, for just a bit. I'm going to establish my presence in Japan a bit more. I only have one song in this language, and with your help, I'd like to get a few more out there."

"My, Al, this is a bold move… are you sure you're ready for something like this?"

"I've been practicing Japanese like crazy. Can you tell the difference?"

Miku thought for a moment. He has been using more complex words than he used to, and he doesn't stutter like he used to. "Actually, yes, I can."

"Yes! Ah hah! My practice is going to pay off! So, do we have a deal, then?"

"Haha, Al, I'm not really much of a business woman. Can we talk about this… in person?"

"Yes, yes, let's do that! I'll get ready right away! I'll talk to you soon, Miku!"

Rin popped her head in. "Yo, Miku, how's breakfast coming? We're pretty hungry out here…"

"Oh, sorry, I was talking on the phone…"

"Meh, no biggy. Who was it? More press wanting to bug us with questions?"

"Not quite. Big-Al is coming to visit."

----

The door bell rang in its usual tune. Miku raced towards the door and opened it wide. "Ah, Al, I was expecting you! Come on in!"

The large man was carrying all of his baggage himself, but didn't seem to break a sweat from it. "Thank you, Miku. Would you mind if I ask where I'm staying?"

"Oh go up the stairs, down the right hallway, and it should be the last door to the left. Make yourself at home, I'll let the others know you're here!" Miku skipped off into another room.

Big-Al hummed an old folk song as he carried his bags up the stairs and along the hallway. But a commotion behind one of the doors to his right caught his attention. He stopped for a second to listen, out of curiosity.

"Why, why do you hate me?!" yelled out a frantic voice.

"Ugh! What makes you think I hate you, you idiot!" a girl replied.

"You've been avoiding me, abusing me, and calling me names for months now… I want to know why!"

Big-Al heard the sound of something being torn off the wall. "Y-You idiot! I wish you were never my brother!" a loud shattering was heard, and a boy cried out in pain.

Big-Al silently muttered to himself. "Was that… the Kagamine twins? No way…"


	2. Your Love Always Makes Me Alive

Huh, that's interesting, so far most of my hits have been coming from… Indonesia?

No matter. Just remember to leave a review. And please… make it more than just "this is gud stuf, plz continu" or something like that. Also, suggestions, please! I'm still just starting up my writing skills, I need your help to improve!

Just a warning… there's gonna be a bit of Len x Rin stuff in this, and maybe future chapters, but that's not all this story is gonna be about.

)))))

*2 months ago*

"Miku, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Al greeted the girl walking down the steps of the private jet, grinning widely, showing his sharpened fangs. He bowed, as was customary among the Japanese people.

"Hello, Al-san! I must admit, it's been a while since I've been to America, and it's my first time here in New Orleans. Can we go site-seeing a bit?" Miku quickly descended the steps from the jet and bowed as well.

"Sure. Would you like to visit a local restaurant? I know a good place." Big-Al peeked around Miku and saw a pair of teenagers, about 15 by the looks of it, descending down the steps as well, carrying bags half as big as they are. "And who are these two?"

Miku stepped to the side so that they could get off the steps easier. "This is Rin Kagamine..." she said as she placed her hand on Rin's shoulder, "…and this is Len Kagamine." Miku moved her hand off of Rin and put it on Len's shoulder. "As you can see, they're twins. They wanted to come as well, they've never been to America before."

"Nice to meet you!" Big-Al greeted as he stuck out his hand for a hand so he may shake theirs, but withdrew it when he realized their hands where already quite occupied.

"Erm, just a second, let us drop our luggage off first." Rin said as she and her brother rolled and carried their luggage to a nearby limo.

"Hey guys, are you hungry?" Miku yelled over to the twins.

"I'm starving!" Both twins answered in unison as they worked together to fit the large bags into the trunk.

"Great!" Big-Al exclaimed as he clapped his hands together and grinned widely. "You're gonna love Cajun food! I hope you're okay with a bit of kick with your food, though!"

)))))

*present day*

"They were so close and kind to each other the last time I saw them… what happened?" Big-Al muttered to himself.

"Rin, please, stop it…" Len begged in a weak voice. Big-Al heard a loud slap, and another cry of pain.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to speak with you again, you idiot." Rin said as she moved towards the door.

Big-Al snuck down the hall and quickly ducked into the guest room. He waited for Rin to leave; listening carefully for her steps and hearing them fade away into the distance. He peaked outside of his door, and once he made sure the coast was clear, he dropped his baggage onto the bed and left his room. He knocked twice on what he assumed was Len's door, and got no answer. He turned the knob and discovered it to be unlocked. "Len, are you alright?" he called out into the room. The lights of the room were off, and Len lay on the floor in the fetal position, pieces of broken mirror scattered around him. He had a bit of blood running down his cheek, along with a flood of tears. "Oh Lord…"

He picked up the small boy and set him down on the bed. "Hey, hey, it's over now… calm down." Al said quietly to the young boy. He helped the boy sit up. "Now, hold still…" He grabbed a box of tissues and pulled a few out. Len, however, kept crying. Al started to softly wipe away the tears and blood from Len's face, and sang in a low, soft voice.

"_I am a robot, a clockwork toy robot, live in your toy box, for a long time…" _Al put down a tear-soaked tissue and grabbed a new one.

"_Wind the spring on my back as usual, and I begin to walk with a clattering…" _He observed the wound on Len's cheek. It was a minor cut; a bandage should be enough for it.

"_In this room anywhere, if you've a-scare, and I come to you everywhere…." _Pulling out his wallet, he dug into one of the pockets inside of it and pulled out a small bandage. He started to take off the wrappings around the bandage.

"_I am a robot, a clockwork toy robot, and your love always makes me alive…" _He wiped off the area around the cut once more, and then placed the bandage over the cut. He pressed down lightly with a finger on the adhesive parts of the bandage, smoothing it out. "There, all done, Len-san. Are you feeling better?"

Len nodded slightly. "Y-Yes…" He wiped away the tears from his eyes again.

"Good," Al said as he placed a large hand on Len's shoulder. "Now, I want you to stay here. I'll go get the others."

)))))

Big-Al, Miku, Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo were sitting in the main living room, sitting on two separate cream-yellow colored couches.

"I'm so sorry you had to witness that before you even had a chance to unpack, Al-san." Luka apologized. "This has been happening more and more lately, but it's never gotten this physical."

"That's quite alright. Family disputes happen; it's nothing to be ashamed of." Al replied, setting down his tea on the small end table.

"Well, that's the thing… nothing like that ever happens between those two." Gakupo said quietly. "They do almost everything together, and the only time you ever see them fight is over something like 'what to eat' or 'who has better grades than the other', and those fights end in about 5 minutes. They could never really stay mad at each other."

"Yeah, that changed about, I think a month and a half ago." Miku thought for a second. "I'm still not sure what set it off. It was about the time they came back from the trip to America, though. At first I thought Rin was just having a mood swing or something, but it's only been directed at her brother, nothing else. Len is also having some issues. He seems to be more affected by this than he really should be."

Big-Al lowered his head and thought for a second. "I can't think of anything I noticed between the two during that trip that might have caused a fight this big. In fact, they were almost… unusually close to each other. For a second I thought they were clones."

Meiko took a gulp of sake and set her cup down. "We've tried several things, like getting Len to stand up to her, getting her to apologize, taking them both on outings, but it seems that Rin is disgusted by her brother's presence, and Len turns all weak and emotional around his sister, no matter what we do. We can't get an answer out of either of them." Meiko refilled her cup with sake. "…and before you ask, no, we're not going to send him to some shrink. The last thing we need is 'Kagamine Twins' mental health in question!' on the headlines."

There was a moment of silence. The air was tense. Suddenly, Big-Al stood up from the couch.

"Okay, I think I have a plan."

"Really, Al-san, you don't have to get yourself involved with this…" Miku sighed.

"Nonsense! I couldn't just go on with my business and then leave knowing that such a serious problem still exists! I fear it will only get worse from this point on." The towering singer adjusted the single skull headphone attached to the left side of his head. "It won't solve the problem right away, but it will get us one step closer. All I need for you to do is keep both of the twins downstairs for a while. I'll take care of the rest."

"I guess I can have Len help me cook dinner." Luka suggested.

"I can play a video game with Rin!" Miku said as she raised her hand.

"Good. Keep them downstairs during dinner if I don't make it back before down before then." Al sat back down on the couch. "Now, about the songs... I was thinking of doing a few duets with some of you before I start on more of my own Japanese songs. I was thinking about it, and I decided I'd like to do a duet with you, Luka-san. Is that alright with you?"

"Me? Umm, okay. May I ask why?

"_Because you speak English. Honestly, I haven't finished writing a song in Japanese. And I have a song that your voice will sing wonderfully. Just a sec, let me get the lyrics. We can compose the music to accompany it, if you like it."_

"_Okay then, _Al-Sama." Luka replied in quite clear English.

Al pulled a few papers out of a bag next to him. "_The lyrics are a bit dark; I hope you're okay with that."_

Luka took the papers from Big-Al and looked down at them. She chose a random part of the song and read it aloud.

"_I want your essence, and breathe in your scent, I want a hear your cries of pleasure and lament, I want your blood… I want your blood." _She read though the rest of the lyrics. "_You're right, _Al-san, _this is pretty dark. I'm assuming you got this idea from vampire stories?"_

"_Yes, I did!" _Big-Al made his wide grin, showing his sharpened fangs again.

"_This is… a bit different from what I usually make, I must say. But… it's very well put together. I play the part of the willing victim in this song, it looks like."_

"_I got the idea from Mina Harker from 'Dracula'."_

Luka handed the music back to Big-Al. "_I believe this will do fine, _Al-san. We can discuss the music that will accompany the lyrics tomorrow morning. "

Big all pumped his fist up into the air. "Yatta! Thank you, Luka-san!" Big-Al pulled out his pocket-watch. "...It's pretty close to dinner time… could you call the twins down?"

))))

Big-Al slowly opened up the door to Rin's room. "Okay, time to use my Sherlock Holmes skills…"

He peeked inside. He noticed it that her room was much different that her brothers. Len's room was clean and organized, with the exception of the shattered mirror fragments on the floor. Rin's room was quite disheveled. "Hah, you'd think it'd be the other way around." He looked around the desks. The first thing he noticed was the few pictures she had displayed, then he noticed a few picture frames that were laying down face first. He peeked at these frames, and noticed that all the pictures laying face-down had Len in them. The ones still standing were pictures of other people, like Kaito and Miku. "Strange…"

He looked at the bed, which was still un-made. He wondered if she ever made it at all. The bed was made of a wooden bed frame with two mattresses stacked on top of each other. The top mattress was turned slightly and was off-center. Big-Al lifted up one end of the top mattress, and found a small, pink book between the mattresses with big lettering on it, 'Diary'.

He grabbed the book and opened it, revealing slightly messy and haphazard writing, and skipped to last night's entry. He started to read from the diary.

'I'm tired of having to do this to my brother, but it's all I can do to control my feelings! If I stop now, I'm afraid I may do something stupid. I want to stop, but if I stop now and tell him that I love him more than just as my brother, he'd never accept it… how could he love me back the same way I love him after I've treated him like this? I have to get him to stop tempting me! I could never show my affection, it's just be so wrong! I've tried falling in love with other boys, but nobody catches my attention like he does. I've tried avoiding him all together, but that difficult considering we live in the same house and all. I've tried to get him to stay away from me, but I hate having to watch him cry like that…

…on a lighter note, Big-Al is coming tomorrow. I hope he can teach me more about American cooking.'

Big-Al stood there, re-reading the entry, making sure he didn't misinterpret it. "Oh Lord… I knew there was something deep going on here, but not THIS deep…" He closed the book and put it back under the mattress. He found what he needed.

He slipped out of Rin's room and went across the hall to Len's room. He opened the door and found the room like it was before, only the glass has been cleaned up now. It was well organized, with things stacked and placed neatly, giving it a spacious, roomy feel to it. He started to search around the room, finding nothing of interest at first. Then, opening the bottom drawer of his bedside cabinet, he found an identical diary, only this time blue in color. "Must have bought them together." Al said quietly to himself. He opened the book and flipped to the last entry.

'I still can't tell why Rin is so angry at me! Did… did she find out my true feelings for her somehow? I miss being with Rin… it feels like an entire part of my soul is ripped out when Rin rejects me, and yet I feel like a monster when I think of my sister like… that. I just don't understand it, I have hoards of girls who would like go out with me, and yet I only have eyes for my own sister! I just want it to go back to the way it was! I want to play and laugh with the sister I know and love…

Oh, and Big-Al should arrive tomorrow. I hope he brings more American food!'

"Wow, I guess they really did like that gumbo." Big-Al stated as he closed the diary and put it back in its original spot.


	3. The Birth of Alice

**Author's notes**: Pfft, why is it that you only notice the little typos the 5th time or so you read your story?

Review, damn it! I'm tired of my Prototype/ Code Geass crossover which I half-assed put together getting more views.

* * *

While Al was heading towards the door, he noticed a stack of papers on the desk. They were a combination of lyrics sheets and sheet music. The first page was labeled 'Daughter of Evil'. He picked up the stack and played the tune in his head. "Wohoho, what a creepy tune. This kid's a natural!" He flipped through the lyrics a bit more and translated them in his head. "… if music is a projection of one's feelings…" He flipped to the very last page. "… then this kid is a whole mess of feelings. Wait a second… it looks like this song is completed." He set the stack down carefully rearranged them into the order that they were originally in.

"Hey guys, dinner time!" He heard a voice behind him and flinched and turned around quickly. The voice was Meiko's, and it was coming from an intercom on the wall he hadn't even noticed.

"Jesus Christ, that scared the living… ooh, what is that I smell…" He sneaked out of the room and down the stairs.

Midway down the stairs, Gakupo raced down and stopped right in front of Big-Al. "Did you find out what is wrong with my darling Len?" Big-Al had this slightly creeped out look on his face. "Umm… and Rin, as well…"

"Riiiight…" Al said as he rolled his eyes a bit. "Let me ask you something. Here in Japan, do you Vocaloids get much hate mail and junk like that about being 'soulless androids' or 'heartless machines'?"

Gakupo thought about it for a second. "Hmm… not as much as we did at the start of our career. I can imagine you would be getting more than us, considering you're based in the USA."

"Are you trying to imply something, Gakupo?"

"Um, no, no…" he replied nervously. "I just… um… so why did you ask about the hate mail thing?" He quickly changed the topic back on course.

"Well, these two 'heartless machines' are flooded with confusing emotions. Ah, the joys of being young…"

"I'm not following ya, Al… what do you mean?"

"Well, I fear if I tell you more… you'd take it the wrong way and do something rash. In meantime, just have patience, my dear samurai. Now… what is that delicious smell?" Big-Al took another whiff of the air and started to descend down the stairs again.

"Mmm… smells like Len's Tonkatsu…"

"Ton_what_su?"

* * *

Len looked back and waved to his friends he'd made in Wonderland. They had taught him so much, but at the same time, they taught him nothing at all… but at least it took his mind off of all his troubles.

As he turned around to continue his journey back home, the entire world turned black. He was surrounded by endless darkness, but he was still able to see himself…

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T WAKE UP!!!" A small, pure white figure materialized in front of Len, as if it were a shadow of light in the darkness. It spoke with a small child's voice that echoed in the darkness. "IF YOU LEAVE, NOONE WILL DREAM OF ME AGAIN!"

Rin, startled and terrified, fell backwards and scurried away. "M-maybe all good things are meant to come to an end…"

"I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPEAR LIKE THIS!!! HOW DO I GET PEOPLE TO DREAM OF ME?" Tears of blackness streamed down the shadow's face, and it's sobs echoed thought the dark world.

"I don't know…" Len slowly got up. "But you can't keep me here forever… I'm going to wake up eventually."

They were both silent, the shadow had its head lowered and tears fell down onto the invisible floor. Then it looked up into the dark abyss. "… I CAN TRAP PEOPLE INSIDE OF ME… BY LETTING THEM CREATE THEIR OWN WORLD!!!" A joyful, but malicious grin spread across the dream's face, and the tears magically disappeared.

Before Len could respond to this dream's idea, it started to lift off the non-existent ground and float away into the darkness. The childish voice rang out loudly through the world. "SLEEP WELL… ALICE."

))))

Len woke up with a jolt, quickly sitting up, and then realized he was finally awake. "Is it me or was that dream especially… long? Was it really just a dream?" He plopped his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep… but he couldn't get the thought of that dream out of his head. His usual dreams were all backwards and not very detailed. They had no rhyme or reason, and nothing linked up. This dream, however, was its own little world. He was really traveling from place to place, not just finding himself in random places at random times. He was really talking to people, not thinking something and having them think back. "Will that dream really…" He got up out of the bed and stretched a little bit, then slowly and sleepily shuffled his way to his desk by the window, where he wrote most of his music. He usually started by making it a poem, and then created a way to put fitting music to the song. In his dream there was this happy little imp who fluttered around playing an accordion, so he knew he had to put that in there…

Len thought out loud to himself. "What would happen if someone had complete control over their dream land… but then had it taken away at their prime?"

Len picked up his stack of papers labeled 'Daughter of Evil' and put them aside. He flipped the switch on his desk lamp, reached into a drawer and grabbed a new stack. He then sat down and started to write.

"The first Alice…."

* * *

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it huuuurrts~!"_

Big-Al always sang when he showered, it was just instinct for him. He spread the soap over the lower part of his body, then washed it off, since the shower head was angled in a way that couldn't get the top of his body. He'd take off the head and wash the rest later.

"_And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japaaaan~"_

"Damn right you are." He heard a male voice all out from the other side of the shower curtain.

Big-Al froze in the middle of bending over to grab the shampoo. "… Gakupo… what the hell are you doing in here?"

"… Brushing my teeth?"

"Aaand couldn't you have waited just a minute?"

"… Maybe? Just finish your singing and I'll finish brushing my teeth."

Big-Al uncapped the shampoo and squirted some into his hand. "_Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars…"_

"_Let me see what spring is like, on Jupiter and Mars…" _Gakupo joined in and sung the next part of the song, which Al was surprised Gakupo knew. '_I'll keep singing it anyway' _he thought to himself_._

He started to sing, and Gakupo immediately joined in. "_In other words, hold my hand… in other words, baby, kiss me…"_ Big-Al started to lather the shampoo into his hair, making sure to get the white streaks that he was so proud of.

"_Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more… you are all I long for, all I worship and adore…" _Al detached the shower head and switched it to it's highest setting so that it will massage and clean his scalp well. "_In other words, please be true~! In other words… I love… you…"_

Big-Al started to wash rinse out his air with the shower's water. "…Hey, Gakupo, now would be a good time for you to leave."

"Righto." He heard the bathroom door open and shut, and gave out a sigh.

"Well, that was interesting." He pulled a part of the shower curtains back and reached for a towel to wipe his face off with. He finished wiping off his face and looked towards the bathroom mirror, where Gakupo was picking something up. "W-What the hell, man?"

"Oh, I forgot my cell." He replied as he held up and waved a cell phone. "I'll be going now… Oh, and by the way, it looks like your height isn't the only reason they call you '_Big-Al'._" He opened the door, gave Al a wide grin, then left, shutting the door behind him.

Al felt like he was forgetting something himself. Then it hit him: He forgot to cover himself up when he saw Gakupo.

"… Damn it…"

* * *

**Author's notes: **Well, there ya go, a little bit of gayness for you yaoi fans. Soak it up, us dudes aren't into it as much.

I'm trying to set up future chapters… which there won't be any if you DON'T GIVE ME A REVIEW. I swear to God I'm not feeling very loved here. **TAT**

Gimme some sugar, non-existent fans!


	4. Toeto is her name

As Big-Al dried himself off, he saw the light on his cell phone turn on, followed shortly by it vibrating and ringing to the tone of "Oh When the Saints".

Dropping his towel to the floor, he rushed to the cell phone and opened it, then spoke into it. "Moshi moshi, Big-Al here." He said in Japanese as he was getting accustomed to.

A smooth, angelic voice spoke out in English from the other end. "Big-Al, what's this about you being in Japan?"

"Oh, Miriam, good to hear from ya!" Big-Al said, switching back to his native language. "How are things going for you?"

"Meh, my career is slow, but still moving. Looks like you're rocketing off, though. You getting along fine with our Japanese brethren?"

"Yeah, they're really nice. Having a bit of family drama, though, I think I can help out with it, though."

Miriam was quiet. "…Oh." She said plainly. "… the Kagamine twins, right?"

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?"

Miriam sighed. "Well… out of all us Vocaloids, they've had it the roughest. At the age of 9, their parents were both killed in a car accident. After that, they went through three different orphanages. The last two they went to was found to be physically, mentally, and worst of all, sexually abusive towards their children.

"…wow." That was all Big-Al could say. He would never have guessed those two happy little kids had such a shitty childhood.

"Yeah, I know. The police launched an investigation of the last orphanage after two of the attendant who worked there died suddenly in the same night."

"How'd they die? Stabbing, I guess?"

"Even better, cyanide poisoning."

"How the heck did a bunch of kid get their hands on cyanide?"

"Beats me, they couldn't ever figure it out." Miriam sighed again. "Honestly, I'm glad they never found who did it. And after Len and Rin were picked up, our 'benefactors' tipped the scales and launched another investigation on the second orphanage, which was shortly thereafter shut down."

"Damn… no wonder they're so close."

"And I don't know anything past that. It's a Vocaloid secret, nobody else knows. You won't be finding this bit of information on Wiki." Miriam cleared her throat. "By the way, you did wonderfully at that concert performance. Your body wasn't programmed for dance like Miku's was, was it?"

"No, not really. I guess it just comes naturally to me."

He then heard a knock on the bathroom door and a boyish tenor voice call out from the other side. "Al-san, you're late for breakfast."

"Oh damn it. Hey, Miriam, I gotta get going."

"Okay, talk to you later, Al."

))))))))))))))))

*6 years ago*

Len woke up, rubbed his eyes, and climbed from the top of his bunk-bed. He looked to his clock. "…10:32? Why didn't mom or dad wake us up?" He remembered that last night their parents were going to some sort of board meeting. For what, he didn't know, or for that matter, really care. They left late at night, and told the children they'd be back after their bedtime, and they should put themselves to bed. "Hey, Rin, wake up. It's morning."

Rin rolled so her back was facing Len. "Five more minutes…"

"Don't give me this 'five more minutes' crap, Rin. Get up and get dressed." Len went to his drawer and started pulling out his usual clothes, socks, shorts, a t-shirt, and a pair of underwear. Taking off his P.J.'s, he slipped on his new set of clothing. "Rin, get up already…" Len said as he wrapped a band around his hair so it was up in its usual style.

"Alright, alright, I'm up…" Rin said as rolled to the side and landed with a thud on the ground, still wrapped in the blanket.

"No you're not." Len said as he tugged on the blanket, making Rin roll out of it and across the room a bit. "I'll wait for you downstairs. I'm going to check up with mom and dad." Len turned around and went towards their bedroom door, opened it and exited the room. He heard Rin get up off the floor, so he knew she'd be down soon enough.

When he got downstairs, it was silent. He went into the dining area, where they would usually be eating some breakfast. He peaked inside the kitchen and saw nobody. "Hello? Mom, dad, you around here?" He waited for an answer, but didn't hear a sound.

Rin popped up behind him. "Where's mom and dad? I didn't see them in the living room."

"I dunno…" Len grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her back into the hall, into the room where the clothes were washed and cleaning supplies were stored, and opened a door, looking into the garage. "… they're not home…" Len scanned the garage, but there was no sign that the car even returned from its trip. Len slowly closed the garage door.

"… Len?" Rin asked in a quiet voice. "Something about this doesn't feel right…"

"Yeah, I know…" Len walked back to the kitchen, and sat down at the kitchen table. Rin sat on the opposite side as him.

"Hey Len? I'm hungry."

"Well, looks like we'll have to make our own food." He laughed nervously. "How hard can it be?"

Getting up and walking to the kitchen, he dug around in the refrigerator. Rin went into through the cupboards, looking for food as well. "I found some cereal."

"Yeah, but we're out of milk…" he sighed. "Hey, what about some eggs?"

"Hmm… I guess so." She pulled out some pans from one of the cupboards and placed one on the stove. "Hey Len, which setting should I put this on?" She eyed the dial on the stove.

Len walked over to the stove as well. "I guess… medium?"

)))))

A while later, Len and Rin were at the dining table, looking down on the eggs on their plates. It wasn't burnt, but it was obviously overcooked.

"You go first." Rin said to her brother.

"Ladies first."

"No, I insist, you take the first bite."

"Alright, fine…" He took his fork and cut off a piece of the egg, and brought it up to his mouth. He quickly dropped it inside his mouth, and gagged, spitting it out onto the plate. "Uuugh! Nasty!"

Rin pushed her plate away. "Well, I'm glad I made you do that. Now what?"

Len reached for his glass of orange juice and gulped it down, attempting to get the taste out of his mouth. "Gah…" He wiped his mouth and got up out of the chair. "Go start up the N64, we'll play Pokémon Stadium or something… I'll go get some cereal and we can eat it straight." Len got up and walked back into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and the box of cereal that Rin left out, and pored some into the bowl. He grabbed a few juice bottles out of the refrigerator and carried them along with the bowl into the living room. As he turned around the corner he saw his sister setting up a game on the TV.

"Um, Len? Something's wrong with the game… it's not starting."

)))))))))))))))))))))

"Thanks, Gumi." Al said as the green haired lady took the plate away from Al's spot at the table.

"You're welcome, Al-Sama. Oni-Chan, you're going to help me with the dishes, right?" She walked away and into the kitchen area.

"Um… I guess so." Gakupo replied back as he carried his dish along with some others into the kitchen, following behind her. "We'll handle the dishes, Al, go and join the others."

Al stood back up and made his way out of the dining room. "Oni-Chan? Huh, they don't look related." Al navigated his way through the large Vocaloid mansion. As he passed by Luka's bedroom, he peeked inside the open door and saw Luka sitting on her bed, holding a weird hat that was designed like a cat's head. She seemed sort of depressed. Al knocked twice on the door. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Oh, sure, yeah. Come in."

Al opened up the door wider and ducked a bit so he wouldn't hit his head on the doorway. "Why the long face, Luka-san? And what's with the weird looking hat?"

"Oh, this was my neko hat from when I was little. I was just thinking about my childhood."

"Is that why you're so sad? Childhood memories are supposed to be pleasant!" Al came in and sat on the bed. "Couldn't have been that bad, now, could it?"

"Well, it was nice and all, but I kinda regret being the shy little timid girl who hid whenever anybody talked to her and never spoke to anybody."

"Oh, well, I guess that would make you childhood a little bit less enjoyable. I can hardly see a young you like that, though, you're not so shy and timid now, and you're definitely not afraid to say what's on you mind."

"Hehe, yeah. When I look back on it it's like I'm reading the memories of a completely different person. Back then my nickname was 'Toeto' because of how much I stuttered.

"I guess that's one of those Japanese jokes?" Big Al tried to go through his Japanese lessons in his head trying to figure out what that name had to do with stuttering.

"When someone is not sure what to say, instead of saying something like 'um…', we say 'eto'. When you stutter 'eto' or say it really shyly it can sound like…'e-e-to eto'. That's what I did, and so they gave me that name." She got up and went to a table where some of her makeup lay, along with some different pictures framed and propped up. Luka grabbed one of a deeply blushing young girl with long, pink hair and a funny looking neko hat on her head, dressed in a long brown dress. She looked slightly tense and timid, and she stood there with her hands to her side and a blank look on her face.

"Is that little Toeto? She's a cute little girl." Big-Al got up and walked over to Luka and looked down and over her shoulder at the picture she was holding.

"Yep… oh, Toeto, I'd like to say I hate you for messing up my childhood, but I'd be lying. I love that part of you from head to toe…" Luka tapped her finger on the picture frame. "I'm sure little Toeto wished she was hiding away somewhere at that moment."

"Aww, hang in there, Toeto, things will get better soon." Big-Al spoke to the picture frame, then turned and gave Luka a warm smile.

Luka turned her head and smiled back. She then looked back at the picture. "Oh, and that reminds me, that boy... I really wanted to tell him how I felt from the heart, but shy, red-faced Toeto just said 'no' to that thought."

"I remind you a boy you had a crush on? …Um, thanks?"

Luka blushed a bit and put the picture back where it was. She then went back to her bed and sat down where she was before. She picked up the hat from the bed and looked down at it, moving it around in her hand.

"Hey, Luka, try it on, I want to see how it looks on you!" He gave a light laugh.

"Really? Well… alright." Luka stretched the opening of the hat open and lowered it onto her head. "It's a little bit of a tight fit, but I can still wear it."

"Hehehe! It looks cute on you!" Big Al went over and sat next to her again.

"R-Really? Thanks." Luka was blushing a bit, but composed herself and adjusted the hat to a more comfortable position.

"You know, the best thing for our types to do when we've got something stuck on our mind is to write a song about it. Let's write a song about Toeto! I'm sure she'd be happy to hear it!" Big Al gave a large, toothy grin, showing off his two small fangs. "I'll help you out! … even though my Japanese song writing isn't that great… or even my Japanese in general."

"Yeah… you sound REALLY American at times. Your infatuation of racecars and burgers doesn't help." Luka smiled back, chuckling softly. "So, how should we start it off?"

"Well, how about…"

))))

Big Al came out of the small recording studio, a big grin on his face. "Yes, there's one song to put in…" Al saw Luka walking up to her, a small smile on her face. "Hey, Luka, what's up?" He noticed she had her hands behind her back.

"Al, I have something I made for you." She brought her hands in front of her, and in them was two different neko hats like the one from before. "One's the original, which I resized so it fits me again… and the other…" She handed one of them out to Al. He held it in his hands and turned it around, examining it. It was much larger than the original, but otherwise was the same, except for a stitched up scar on it's head similar to his. "… is just for you. Thank you for helping me, Al. You're right, writing that song really brings the load off of my mind."

Al grabbed it out of her hands, and held it up. "Oh, it's so cute!" He held it over his head, held it open with his hands and slipped it on. "How's it look?" Luka had a tightened smile on her face, and she was visibly holding back laughter. "…is that a good laugh or…"

Luka couldn't hold her laughter back. "Heehee... heeheehee! Al, it's unbelievably adorable on you!" Luka stood back up reached up to adjust Al's hat a bit.

Al grinned widely and bend his knees a bit so Luka could reach better. "Luka, thanks… this is a great gift." He bent down a bit lower on his knees and spread his arms wide, then gave Luka a tight, but not crushing hug.

"Y-Your welcome, Al-san." Luka said with a slight blush on her face. _'Why am I so flustered this time? Damn it, Toeto…'_


End file.
